The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH18110’. ‘KLEDH18110’ originated from an open-pollination in September 2014 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Dahlia variety ‘DH-2014-1084’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Dahlia variety.
The seeds from the open-pollination were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDH18110’ was selected from the group in May 2015 in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2015, ‘KLEDH18110’ was first vegetatively propagated by cuttings. ‘KLEDH18110’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany, Tenerife, and Kenya.